Holy
Holy is the fifth episode of the second series of the sitcom Bottom, it was first broadcast on 29th October 1992 Plot Its 3:30am on Christmas morning and the episode starts with Richie playing Deck the Halls on a radio, before coming into the room dressed as Santa Claus pretending to deliver presents of which are for himself and Eddie, in attempt to drink the sherry he sets of Eddie's homemade security system which results in him left hanging and almost dying, Eddie awakes and Richie insists he gets him down, Eddie tells him it will cost £10 and Richie pays up and once freed he leaves the room. He enters again as himself a few moments later and proceeds to open his presents which all turn out to be ingredients for the Christmas Dinner, while Eddie himself receives no stocking stuffers. Eddie presents his gift for Richie: an empty bottle of malibu and a used toilet roll, made into a "play telescope" featuring an image of Sue Carpenter. Richie presents his gift for Eddie: a childlike styled self portrait which was completed in only fifteen minutes. Eddie doesn't like his present and smashes Richie's head through it later. Later on, Richie forbids use of the television until The Queen's Speech and proceeds to start Christmas dinner. Short on brandy butter, the two settle for the highly-flammable "vodka margarine". During the cooking, Richie accidentally cuts off one of his fingers and begins to lose blood. To get on with Christmas dinner, they crudely staple the finger back into place. Dave Hedgehog and Spudgun arrive to attend Christmas dinner and are served gravy as a replacement for sherry. For dinner, they are served rock hard potatoes, sprouts and a turkey that is overcooked so much it is inedible. They skip to pudding; when they set the vodka margarine alight, they are forced to extinguish the powerful blaze. Richie attempts to play charades, but the others are incapable of understanding the rules. The doorbell rings, and a baby is found left on the doorstep. Richie decides that he and Eddie should adopt the child, despite Eddie's protests. Eddie laments "get rid of it" and "why couldn't you be more careful?". Spudgun, Eddie and Dave decide to give the child gifts; respectively, Terry's All Gold, a Frankenstein mask and an aftershave named "Grrr". At the time, the three are wearing paper crowns and Richie, a virgin, is wearing a blue towel like a veil. Noticing the similarities with the Nativity, Richie believes that he is the Virgin Mother of God, the child is the Messiah and that they are witnessing the Second Coming. Richie gives himself the title "Richard Mary" and demands the servitude of the others and calls the baby Richard Jr.. However, it turns out that the child is the grandson of their landlord Mr. Harrison, whose daughter returns to collect the child, whose name is revealed to be Johnny. She asks if she can feed Johnny in the flat, to which Richie and Eddie both allow and the episode ends with them both excitedly watching the mother prepare to breastfeed whilst declaring "Merry Bloody Christmas!". Cast Rik Mayall Ade Edmonson Charlie Biddie Tina Foley Steven O'Donnell Christopher Ryan Roger Sloman Continuity errors with the uncut episode The original episode was quite long and due to timing reasons a lot of the scenes were taken out which resulted in a large number of continuity errors between the full episode and the version that aired on TV these are as listed: In the episode that aired on TV Eddie never receives his present from Richie, in the uncut episode he does receive his present from Richie which is a painting of Richie After receiving his gift Eddie and Richie think of where to put it, Richie suggests they stick it in the toiler but Eddie doubts if the flush mechanism can handle it, he suggests the perfect place for it and this continues into the next morning scene where Eddie smashing the painting on Richie's head followed by his line as heard in the version that aired on TV 7:00,another 27 hours of Christmas to go, you can see the smashed portrait of Richie on the floor After Eddie says his line I spent it on the Brandy'' Richie is heard saying I don't believe it, you are absolutely no help at all are you, you've done absolutely nothing towards this seasons good will, you haven't even brought a tree. This line isn't heard on the version that aired on TV Continuing on from above Eddie proves to Richie he has indeed bought a tree which turns out to be a Geranium that cost £16 this is followed by Richie's line ''Oh i despair i really do After we see Eddie spraying his glasses with the spray snow Richie is figuring out what is to be cooked where e.g. sprouts water, turkey oven. This is before he picks up the clever and says his line I dunno Eddie when it comes down to it there's only me and Keith Floyd left After Richie faints after having his hand stapled to the table we see Richie finishing off the cooking in which he cannot tell what it what as everything looks the same and comes to the conclusion its all nearly ready and he also points out the guests will arrive any minute having seen the time, in the same scene Eddie is lighting up the Geranium by attaching lightbulbs to it, when he turns the lights on the geranium is set on fire and Eddie throws it out the window leading onto Richie complaining about how it never snows on Christmas, following on from this Richie's finger becomes trapped in the window, this leads onto Richie zapping Eddie in his crotch just as the doorbell rings After Richie suggests the game Sardines Spudgun says Great, well anythings better than that bloody turkey After Spudgun changes the babies nappy the conversation afterwards in the next scene is extended, it includes Spudgun walking around carrying the baby in his arms Notes This is the only episode to date that doesn't end with a character or characters getting hurt This is the only Christmas themed episode in the show Even though this is a Christmas themed episode when it was first broadcast it was aired in October not December A reference to the Nativity is made with Spudgun, Dave and Eddie acting as the three wise men and Richie as the Virgin Mary, the gifts they give to the baby are similar to the gifts given to the baby Jesus Terry's All Gold (Gold) A Frankenstein mask (Frankincense) and Grrr (Murr) James Bond is mentioned in this episode where Richie says Not unless there's a Bond film on obviously and during the game charades Eddie, Dave Hedgehog and Spudgun choose the film Goldfinger This is the only episode where we see a live baby in an episode This episode marks the only second appearance of the landlord Mr Harrison Mr Harrison's daughter only appears in this episode This is the fourth episode set entirely in the flat Sue Carpenter is mentioned for the fourth time in this episode where Eddie has drawn a picture of her in a bikini inside the play telescope he had made for Richie This is the first episode in which we see in Eddie's bedroom Errors Richie says they haven't got a Christmas tree but in the first series episode Accident one of the decorations used for Richie's Birthday party was a Christmas tree implying that they do have one At one point Rik Mayall's real finger is seen bent under the fake finger held on with tape After exiting Eddie's bedroom Richie remarks he has broken his leg, when he comes back in he limps but after this scene for the rest of the episode he doesn't limp Spudgun tells Eddie and Dave Hedgehog that Emmerdale Farm had changed its title to just Emmerdale, It is implied that this happened quite recently but in reality, Emmerdale Farm changed its name in November 1989, almost three years before this episode was recorded When the Christmas pudding goes up in a blaze the flames and the pudding don't follow Richie's movement, this is because an optical effect was used to create the flames, the same effect was used when the Geranium catches on fire in the full uncut episode version although it was later alight as the flames die down in the next shot When Eddie attempts to staple Richie's finger back onto his hand he claims at one point its the wrong finger but no damage to any other of Richie's fingers are seen At one point Eddie wants to watch Noel's Christmas Family Video Accidents (a fictional programme) but Richie doesn't allow him to, in reality if he had turned on the TV at BBC1 at the time he had done so he would be watching Children's Television